


No place for you

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116
Collections: Flaws





	No place for you

Everything seemed perfect except it’s not. Kei always felt left out of their relationship and what used to be an advantage just seem to backfire. Kei is constantly frightened of getting hurt yet he accepted the offer to join the 3-way relationship to make it a 4. Tsukishima works late so he would go home late and more often than not, see the 3 other boys curled up on the sofa that they only could afford at that time when they first moved in. Small but it could fit the 3 of them comfortably. Kei pulled his tie to loosen it and placed his bag on the floor. He walked over to the couch and look at his boyfriends. “They will catch a cold like this.” He mumbles before grabbing a blanket and covering them with it. If this isn’t the definition of perfect, I don’t know what is. Kei then made his way to the bathroom to wash off the sweat he had accumulated from visiting clients all day with his mentor. He is currently on his internship.

Changed into a simple white tee and shorts, he went to make himself some dinner. He just told them to not include his serving when they cooked. Kei skips lunch as well which isn’t even the least bit surprising. Kei made himself some tea and grabbed some biscuits, that was his dinner every night. He has gotten a lot thinner, not that his boyfriends notice that change since he always goes out early and comes home late. Kei was probably too loud because he saw the blanket move. Kei drank his tea peacefully as he waited for whoever has woken up to notice him. “Kei, you’re home.” That soft and gentle voice confirms the identity of the lightest sleeper in their relationship, Keiji. “Yea, I’m home. You should go back to sleep. You have work tomorrow.” Kei says as he munches on his biscuits and drink his tea. Keiji walks over to him and hug him from behind. “Join me in bed.” Keiji mumbles with his sleep filled voice.

Kei doesn’t want to reject Keiji but he doesn’t fit in this perfect equation anywhere. “I have some work I have to do. I have a meeting tomorrow morning.” Kei doesn’t, it’s all an excuse to make sure that the perfect equation stays that way. Keiji wasn’t having any of it and he dragged Tsukishima to the bedroom, leaving the heavy sleepers in the living room with the blanket. Keiji laid down and pulled Kei into bed with him with made Kei stumble but he climbed into bed with Keiji. Keiji immediately latches himself onto Kei once the both of them were in bed. Kei hesitantly wraps his arm around Keiji. He didn’t plan for this to happen, he never wanted this to happen. He is this close to breaking the perfect equation. Soon Kei just falls asleep, tired from the day’s work. He doesn’t even know how because he usually wouldn’t be able to sleep whenever he was alone. It felt good being like this with Keiji, but he knows he can’t hog this beautiful human being, for he belongs to the perfect equation.

The next morning, Kei wakes up early as usual. He tried to pry himself out from Keiji’s grip. It was no use so he removed his shirt that is held tightly by Keiji and left the bed. He walks past the mirror. He has gotten a lot more thinner than he was. He is basically a bamboo stick but oddly enough, he finds it great. If he was bad enough they would stop trying to incorporate him into their relationship. He grabs his shirt, tie and long pants. He made his way to the washroom to shower like he does every morning and changes into the clothes he already picked out. Kei then goes back to the room to put on his belt. He was going to leave before they woke up. Kei carefully lifted Keiji up in his arms and carried the man to the living room, placing him in between the two who slept there. Kei then makes his way to the kitchen to grab some coffee. He feels so refreshed, being able to sleep peacefully after so long.

“Kei, are you going to work already?” Tetsurou faces him with closed eyes, voice full of sleep. The answer is no but Kei is just going to say yes because he doesn’t want to stay. “Yes I’m going to work.” Kei lies through his teeth, but he avert his eyes. He can’t meet the eyes of his boyfriends. “Liar. Come here.” Tetsurou opened his arms to their bespectacled boyfriend. Kei hesitates, he must keep the equation as perfect as it is, having him, would taint the whole thing. He is too tall, too skinny, he isn’t perfect, he is too far from perfect unlike the 3 people on the couch. “Urm, I really have to go, Tetsu.” Kei is still trying to get away. Tetsurou doesn’t allow that. He walks over to Kei who is near his bag at the door. “You have been avoiding us an awful lot lately. Is there something we need to change? Do you feel uncomfortable with us?” Tetsurou asked. Kei wants to deny that, they are all perfect, too perfect for him. Tetsurou hugged him tightly. Kei stiffens. They would know, that’s not good, but Kei doesn’t push the older away.

“Have you gotten a lot thinner?” Tetsurou asks as his fingers run over his ribs through his shirt. “You’re imagining things Tetsu. I’ve always been this thin.” Kei just laughs slightly. Tetsurou is fast as catching onto things, he is sure his change would soon be noticeable. The amount of walking in his work makes him lose all those unwanted pounds. “Tsukishima Kei.” His full name makes him shoot up. “Yes?” Kei tried his best to stay as calm as possible, keeping the facade he has always kept up in front of his boyfriends. No he can’t break his mask now. “You haven’t eaten properly right? You better tell the truth, you know I check in with your mentor about your work, after all he used to be from Nekoma.” Kei is in hot water. He can’t lie his way out of this one when he knows that eventually Tetsurou would know the truth with just a call. He would be exposed for all his doings just like that. It can’t happen but he can’t tell Tetsurou the truth. “I’ve been eating, just breakfast and dinner.” Kei looks away, he knows those aren’t things you eat for a proper meal.

The intense gaze he is getting from Tetsurou is really uncomfortable. “I’m sure you can spare some time, Kei. Let’s go have breakfast together.” Tetsurou said before he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and leaves with Kei to have breakfast. They go to the nearest convenient store where Tetsurou grabbed almost all the food items from the shelf, as well as some drinks. “We will have breakfast at home before I can send you off for work. If you’re going to be late, I’ll drive you.” Tetsurou held Kei’s hands while the other held the bag of food he had just gotten. Kei felt bad, really really bad. He is breaking them up like this. He can’t be holding hands with Tetsurou like this. He shouldn’t have slept with Akaashi last night. This is all wrong. He shouldn’t have accepted their invitation to join the relationship. He regrets it all. He is so ashamed of himself being like this, breaking up the bond the other 3 had. He didn’t dare pull away either, knowing how Tetsurou is in the first place.

The 2 of them walk through the doors with Koutarou and Akaashi already awake and giggling with each other in the kitchen. “We’re back.” Tetsurou shouts. “Welcome home.” Akaashi came over to help with the bags Tetsurou was carrying. That is the amount of bond they have. They know when to help out and when to do certain very specific things for each other, Kei on the other hand only causes worry for them. Koutarou came over and hugged Kei, then places a kiss on his cheeks. Kei didn’t respond or give much of a reaction. He doesn’t deserve the affection but he dare not say anything, because it would ruin the moods of his 3 boyfriends. The 2 older ones already started walking in, Kei stood at the door. “Tsukki, why are you standing at the door, come in and have breakfast.” Koutarou beckoned. Kei removed his shoes and enter with his gaze directed towards the floor. He swears he regrets looking up.

They were perfect. Keiji preparing the instant noodles, Koutarou and Tetsurou sharing kisses with each other. Kei immediately turns around when he felt tears rolling down his face. They were happier without him. They don’t need him at all. “Kei? Come here.” Tetsurou calls. “I’m going to the washroom real quick.” Kei walks towards the bathroom hiding his face away from their line of sight. The slightly red corners of his eyes, gave everything away. The youngest of them all was crying. “What happened?” Keiji asks as he places the noodles on the table, “I think I’m going to check on him.” Keiji makes his way to the washroom and he could hear the silent crying from the inside. The sounds were soft but the echo in the washroom amplifies everything. “Kei? Are you alright?” Keiji asked from outside the door. There was a short silence before a ‘I’m fine’ is heard without the nasally voice someone would have after crying for a short while. This boy sure is good at acting, but Keiji took that into account.

Keiji opens the door and he sees Tsukishima’s exposed wrists. Maybe it was too dark last night or was too sleepy to notice, there were scars on his wrists. “What happened?” Keiji of course knew what happened to the wrists but he didn’t even notice whenever they were together. Kei is almost non existent to their relationship but he is still there and a very important part of them. Those scars looked new, not faded the slightest bit. It hurt to see his boyfriend this way. Keiji hugs Kei tightly in his arms. Why didn’t he notice the hurt Kei is feeling? “I’ve failed.” Keiji whispers into Kei’s ears which made the younger shoot up. “No, no, no please don’t say that. It’s not your fault.” Kei rushes to button up his sleeve and cover those scars from them. “All of this isn’t your fault, please don’t blame yourself for this.” Kei couldn’t take it, no, he never wanted his boyfriends to be hurt because of his own selfish desires. “I don’t deserve your love and care at all.” Kei says before he splashes his face with water from the sink and then made his way to his room.

Kei grabbed his makeup to cover the traces of him crying. Kei went to the kitchen to see Keiji telling the other two something, probably what he saw. Kei has to run, he has to run away from all of this. “Kei?” Too late. A pair of arms are wrapped around his waist, preventing his escape. “We have already told your mentor you would be late. So, let’s have a little chat, shall we?” Koutarou whispers. Koutarou may not seem like it, but he is extremely good at his job as a counsellor. Kei wants to run. This was why he is never with them, things that he wanted to keep secret would be easily dug up and used against him. “Bokuto-san, I think it would be better if I turned up early.” Kei is scared. His secrets would be exposed one by one by his boyfriends. “Don’t worry, Kei. You won’t get into trouble if you’re late today. I already told Yaku you would be late.” Kuroo smiles, but his eyes told a different story. They weren’t happy with this.

Koutarou easily lifts Kei up and brings him to the chair and they corner him there. Koutarou probably has his records from his past. He managed to stay clean for a period of time which deemed him ‘cured’ but apparently not if his scars are new. He didn’t think he would be caught this quickly. He had a good chance of being caught maybe few years later. He just had to reveal them to one of them. He hates this. He hates all the attention he is getting. They have better things to do than worry about him. “You guys must be busy, so you should return to your work and let me leave for work as well.” Kei puts on his fake smile, one so patronising that you really can’t tell it is fake unless you have been with him for so many years and too used to seeing this counterfeit version of Kei’s fake smile. “You’re not leaving this place so easily, Tsukishima Kei. Tell us, what have you been up to.” Intense eyes stare into Kei’s soul. That is is how scary his boyfriends were, but he could never call them his. They are perfect, just the 3 of them. There were stable, they didn’t need another.

Kei looks around the room, unable to meet the eyes of the people he love so much that their happiness matters more than his own feelings. “I have nothing to talk about. There is nothing wrong with me. I’ve been cured based on the doctor’s who checked me.” Kei says. Koutarou frowns, obviously that isn’t the case. Koutarou pulls the sleeve down and the scars revealed shocks Tetsurou. “How could you do this to your own body! Do you know how much we love you, and how much it hurts us to see you doing this to yourself?” Tetsurou grabs onto Kei’s wrist. The younger wince because of how tightly his wrist was grabbed. “We love you so much, and you’re very important to us, please don’t do this anymore. Promise us.” Keiji hugs Tsukishima. Kei has to get out of this, so he just promise them for the time being, he knows he will break the promise sooner or later. It didn’t matter, not at all. He would just hide everything under his clothes away from them.

After that, he left for work, Tetsurou sent him like he said he would if he was going to be late. Tetsurou placed a kiss on Kei’s forehead before the blond left the car and entered the building. Tetsurou is so worried about Kei’s health, but he couldn’t do anything because the younger wouldn’t let anyone into his heart. Kei sat alone at his desk, grinding down at the paper work in front of him as he co-workers walked up and down behind him. He has never been much of a talker. “Tsukishima, let’s go. We have to get this signed.” Yaku called him and he quickly stood up and followed the older to go to wherever by train. “So today, we have to meet a very important client, you just sit there and watch. No need to talk or anything. I’ll do the talking.” Kei nodded. It was simple and needed no effort at all. Sitting there and paying attention to the various contents, taking notes. That’s all he did but he was shocked out of his mind when they saw the person in front of them. Keiji, is the client. They are at a restaurant and Kei doesn’t want to order anything.

“I don’t think we need any introductions.” Keiji smiled, it is a professional smile. Keiji is with his secretary who is a beautiful lady, with long black hair, not to mention the beauty mark on her chin. She wore a serious expression. Still regardless, they exchanged name cards and sat down across each other. “Shall we order some food?” Yaku asks. “Sure.” Keiji flip through the file that was set in front of him by Kei. Yaku tapped on Kei’s lap to signal him to go order some food which he did. Just some dishes that he knew were Keiji’s favourite, and some that were more or less staple foods. Yaku then started going on and on about the project. Tsukishima kept quiet and wrote down everything. He wanted to get out before the food gets to their table. He is scared to eat. He knows Keiji is watching, but he can’t make them worry and he can’t break the perfect relationship up. It isn’t what he wants. The food came and Keiji immediately placed some on Kei’s plate. The urge to lurch at the amount of food came. He excuses himself to the washroom since they decided to pause the meeting to enjoy the food.

Kei rushes into the washroom throwing up the gastric juices that has built up in his stomach. It stung slightly at the back of his throat and it left a sour taste in his mouth. He made sure he didn’t feel nauseous before walked out to be faced with a angry Keiji, a complete opposite of the Keiji he saw this morning. Full of confidence and eyes sharp, catching each and every detail. Nothing gets past a working Keiji. “Are you going back to your old ways again, Tsukishima? It isn’t healthy you know.” Keiji said, voice booming with authority and one that is suited to sit at the head of the table in a meeting. Kei bit his lips, he doesn’t know how to lie to this Keiji. “I’m...sorry.” Kei mutters. Head low, guilty eyes that didn’t dare to look up at Keiji. “I’m sorry... I just thought that maybe I shouldn’t break up your bond and disappear slowly.” Kei confessed as tears rolled down his face once more. Keiji’s eyes soften slightly looking at such a vulnerable Kei in front of him.

“I am not good enough for you guys. You guys are so perfect and here I am, so out of your league.” Kei pushed his tears away, “Whenever I’m out with the three of you on dates, I could hear people saying how perfect you are and I don’t fit at all.” Kei had always hid his feelings from the 3 of them, hiding the burden he constantly carried. He just couldn’t make them feel bad. Kei slid down onto the floor, crying his eyes out. “You deserve so much better than me. I’m just a useless part of your perfect equation.” Kei mutters as silent tears fall from his eyes down his cheeks. Keiji didn’t know what to do. He felt his heart being stabbed seeing the baby of the group hurt and crying like this. Keiji made his way to Kei and pulled the younger’s head into his chest. “That’s not true, we love you so so much and you’re so perfect. Too perfect. You’re pretty and handsome too. You’re always good enough and even better for us. Those strangers don’t know you at all. You fit us well, so so well...” Keijis whispered sweet nothings into Kei’s ear.

It probably took some time before Kei could calm down. “I’ll go tell Yaku, you’re coming home with me now.” Keiji pulled Kei up and out the washroom. Kei stood outside as Keiji went in to explain the situation. Yaku came out to look at Kei. “Go home and rest well, Tsukishima, I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” Yaku said as he patted Kei’s arm. Keiji came out with his secretary. Keiji hands his secretary some money, “Pay for the meal the take a cab back to the company. Settle all the paper work and you can go home.” Keiji gave out instructions clearly. “Yes sir.” The lady answered. “Thanks Shimizu.” Keiji then pulls Kei to his car and they went back to their shared apartment. When they walked through the doors, Koutarou was there to greet them. “What happened, baby?” Koutarou hugged Kei and push his head towards his shoulder. “It’s okay, it’s okay, we are all here to comfort you. I’ve already called Tetsu to come home.” Koutarou said, while rubbing circles of Kei’s back.

Kei is so thankful for his boyfriends who handle his moods and insecurities.

Kuroo came back and they all cuddled and kissed, showering the tallest of their group with lots of cuddles and affection. Who could resist give Tsukishima Kei all the love they had? No one.


End file.
